


always the best with you

by domniall



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Bugs, Mentions of Spiders, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domniall/pseuds/domniall
Summary: Phil finds exactly what Dan needs and Dan just loves it. And he also loves Phil, of course.





	always the best with you

**Author's Note:**

> if u don't like mentions of bugs or spiders plz turn away this fic is centered around an incident w one of these things thank u!!
> 
> also happy birthday dan i guess idk stay cool dude

Phil's sat in the adjoining lounge room that's connected to their hotel room in Amsterdam. 

It's the early morning, so nothing is on TV but some news shows but he stumbles across Australian Bake Off on some random channel and he accepts it as a win. 

With his feet propped up, he types across his laptop, fingers working on an email he needs to send before the end of the day about a very important shipment of AmazingPhil merch and he's been meaning to send it to Martyn but with tour and sleeping and seeing the world, he kept forgetting it. 

However, one slightly angry mostly stern text from his brother whipped Phil into shape and he's trying to get all his thoughts out fast enough so he can finish this email before it's his turn to shower. 

He's nearly finished with a few more lines to go when a loud shriek makes him jump in his seat, jostling his laptop and almost spilling the water bottle he was drinking. 

It comes again through the hotel room, and it's coming from their bathroom. 

Phil, shaken himself, pushes his belongings to the side on the couch before standing up and rushing towards where he hears the screams coming from. 

"Dan?" He's asking, a bit panicked when he gets no response. The door is slightly ajar and he feels the steam from the room spill out through the crack when he reaches to push the door open. 

"Don't let it out! Don't let it out!" A loud Dan screams from inside. 

Pushing open the door, Dan's sat in a towel on the counter top with his feet extending out to touch at the other wall. His face is red, flushed from fear and some from the hotness of the room. He looks frightened and Phil braces for what he's looking for until he sees it. 

"Dan." Phil says and he's got a condescending tone on. He nearly rolls his eyes. 

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" Dan shrieks again, pointing down to the tiled ground below him. 

The spider that's nearly the size of a pea, scutters across the white tile a little bit and Dan jerks up-top the counter, sending the shampoo bottles falling down into the porcelain sink. He jumps from the sound like a puppy in a thunderstorm 

"Do you not have your shower shoes? Just step on it!" Phil says before stepping into the bathroom. 

Dan lets out a groan, his head falling back. "If I had them, he'd be itsy-bitsy SQUISHED spider." 

Dan looks between the floor and Phil before he holds out his hands. "If you're not going to kill it, Mr. Eco-friendly man you're carrying me out of this bathroom." 

He makes grabby hands, fingers tucking into his palms while giving Phil a knowing look. 

Phil's tired, and his back kinda hurts from planes and his head is kinda woozy from the warmth of the room; he really just wants more sleep. 

Phil looks down at the spider still where it was. "Today's not your day Mr. Spider. I'm sorry." 

Phil takes another step into the bathroom and lays his foot down hard and swift on-top of the arachnid and smooshes it with his slipper. Wrinkling his nose, he takes his foot off to see some gross bug parts on the floor. 

"Great, now I have spider on my slipper." Phil frowns up towards Dan. 

"But you saved my life!" Dan says while clutching at his chest. He leans his head back and smiles. "You're my hero! I could have died!" 

Phil just tilts his head back and pouts slightly. "Daaaan. I want to shower!" 

Dan huffs when Phil doesn't come any closer to him. "Fine. Don't kiss the damsel in distress and have a happily ever after!" 

He scoots himself off the counter and his bare feet patter across the tile, making sure to stay away from the dead bug on the floor. 

Phil just smiles and strips his shirt off quickly and heads to start the water for his deliously warm shower. 

\--

Tour makes everything run super slow while making everything fly by so fast. One minute they're in Russia, then Germany, and then it's Dan's birthday. 

The show they put on that night is phenomenal and the fans sing happy birthday to him and Dan just giggles the whole way through, his smile big and white. 

Phil just watches fondly, so happy to share the stage, and this special day, with him. 

When they finish the show, Dan and Phil and some of their friends they've made decide to have a little party in catering. They have after show dinner, a little extra special for Dan as they make him fresh sushi and they surprise him with a cake and candles and he's really just flustered the whole way through that all these people care to even celebrate with him. He gets a few cards and hugs and he feels really special and that's what he says as he makes his way up the elevator with Phil, cards in hands while Phil carries their extra cake. (They absolutely will eat it for breakfast.) 

"Today was special." Dan smiles and Phil agrees with a nod and a smile to him. 

"I'm glad you thought so." 

"The food was delicious too. Please always have homemade sushi catered to my birthdays from now on." Dan says as he exits the elevator, glancing back at Phil who just rolls his eyes. 

They make it into their room and Dan packs away his cards before shrugging his shoes off. Phil follows with his shoes and watches Dan go sit on the bed, looking down at his phone scrolling in his hands. 

"Y'know.." Phil starts. "I did get you one more thing." 

Across the room, Dan looks up and furrows his eyebrows. "You did? Phil I said no gifts until we go home!" Dan complains but Phil shook his head. 

"I know! I know! It's just.. it'll be useful on tour!" 

Phil gave a hopeful smile. Dan just dropped his shoulders and sighed out a little, a faint nod coming from his head. "Fiiine." 

Phil's tongue poked out in between his teeth when he laughed and he basically skipped across the room to where they had their bags laid out. Phil was digging around for a second in his before standing back up. 

"You had time to wrap it?!" Dan asked while he gave a puzzled look to Phil's hands where his present was wrapped in 'Happy Birthday' paper. 

When Phil made it over to him, he just shrugged. "I know people." 

"Right. You're the mafia of wrapping paper." Dan said before reaching up to take the gift. He shook it a little and tilted his head down in to try and figure out what it was by the sound it made shifting in the box. 

"Just open it!" Phil said excitedly before shuffling himself to sit down beside Dan. He watched with a smile as Dan followed instructions and started tearing at the paper and peeled open his gift. 

Dan's face went from puzzled straight to confused as he looked at the contraption in his hand before turning himself slightly towards Phil, his lips parted slightly. 

"Is this some sex toy?" Dan asks and Phil scoffs. 

"NO!" He calls out and Dan laughs, his face scrunching up. "It's.. a spider picker upper!" 

Dan's face goes back to puzzled but he flips the cardboard over to read the writing across the back. His eyebrows furrow before he finally understands the piece of machinery in front of him. 

"Oh!" He calls out before flipping it back over. "You press the button and it picks the spider up in the bristles!" 

His face lights up even more when he finally looks back up to Phil and he's grinning. "So I don't have to touch them and you don't have to kill them!" 

Phil just grins proudly before nodding. "Exactly!" 

Dan laughs again, his shoulders bounding a little while his fingers tear at the cardboard to open up his gift completely. Once out of the packaging, he plays with it a bit, pressing the button and releasing it, watching the bristles close and open. 

"This is so.. cool," Dan laughs out. "Thank you." 

He turns back towards Phil and leans up in to smack a kiss on his lips. Phil almost misses as he leans in to return the kiss so their lips collide a bit but they both giggle a bit into the kiss and it's sweet. 

"Just thought it would be a big help, y'know?" Phil says. He moves, rests is hands back on the bed behind him so he can lean on them. 

Dan nods. "Definitely." He fiddles with the thing in his hands while looking down at it and pauses for a moment before turning back to Phil. "Does this mean you're not killing any more bugs for me?" 

It gets serious for a moment but Phil just smiles and says the least, yet most romantic thing ever. "That's just for a emergencies. I'll always kill your bugs for you." 

Dan just looks at him for a moment and they bust into laughter, bodies shaking and tears falling down over cheeks. They clash arms a few times as they try to keep themselves up but they end up leaning up against each other. 

It feels good to just be together, alone, (somewhat) quietly. Not doing anything but sharing laughter, memories. It doesn't matter that they're in some country where they can barely speak the language, nowhere near home. It doesn't matter that Phil's gift was from Poundland and he had to beg Marianne to wrap it for him. 

Dan loves it. He loves all of it. He loves his party with their crew and the red velvet cake and the amazing sushi and he loves his gift. He fucking adores it. He loves Phil. God, he loves Phil. 

"Hey Dan?" Phil finally asks, his breath finally caught from laughing. 

"Hmm?" Dan hums, smiling as his fingers brush across the bristles of his gift. He glances up and meets Phil's eyes. 

"Happy birthday." 

Phil closes the gap this time and makes sure the kiss is perfect as ever, touching his finger tips gently on the underside of Dan's chin. 

Phil loves Dan just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @domniall see ya thur


End file.
